Los sabores de la vida
by jessyriddle
Summary: Viñetas sobre algunos momentos en la vida de Rose y Scorpius, Este fic participa en el Reto Grageas de todos los sabores del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas
1. Jalea de uva

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el Reto Grageas de todos los sabores del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas

* * *

**Jalea de Uva**

Rose se escabulló a la habitación de Scorpius procurando que nadie la viera. Estaban de vacaciones con los primos de la pelirroja en la casa de playa del tío Harry, y ella decidió aprovechar el hecho de que su padre no se encontraba, para poder pasar la noche con su novio.

Fue la noche perfecta para la chica, y decidió no arruinar su buen humor, regresó a su dormitorio temprano, evitando que sus tíos y primos la encontraran ahí.

Pasó por la puerta y sintió como algo mojado y pegajoso la llenaba de pies a cabeza. Chilló asustada al verse cubierta de una sustancia morada y su novio salió apresurado a ver qué pasaba.

Sus gritos debieron alertar a todos, porque en menos de un minuto estaba rodeada de su familia.

—¿Quién hizo eso? — gritó enfadada. — Es asqueroso.

—Tranquila Rosie, solo es jalea de uva— respondió Hugo.

—Te mataré Hugo.— el chico dio un paso atrás, asustado por la amenaza de su hermana, pero luego recordó un pequeño detalle.

—Rosie, esa broma era para Scorpius, se activaría al salir de su habitación. ¿Cómo terminaste en esa situación?

La pelirroja solo atinó a ruborizarse, masculló algo y salió corriendo a tomarse una ducha.


	2. Tarta de Arándanos

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el Reto Grageas de todos los sabores del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas

* * *

**Tarta de Arándanos **

Scorpius había organizado la cita perfecta: un día de campo con su pelirroja. Decidió cocinar algo sencillo para sorprenderla, pero no era buen cocinero y al final solo pudo preparar unos sándwiches bastante mediocres.

Cuando la chica llegó al parque, el rubio le indicó que se sentara en el mantel que tenía sobre el pasto. Le pasó un par de emparedados y esperó su reacción, al ver que no decía nada y se limitaba a comer, optó por preguntar.

—¿Qué tal me quedaron?

—Muy ricos — mintió la chica, mientras le daba otro mordisco.

Cuando terminaron, Scorpius le comentó a Rose que había preparado su postre favorito. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad al pensar comer algo más preparado por él, su novio era un desastre en la cocina, pero no quería decepcionarlo.

Tomando valor se sirvió una rebanada pequeña de tarta en el plato y acercó el tenedor a la boca.

Una explosión de sabor estalló en su paladar y soltó un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, mientras el rubio la miraba divertido. Esa tarta sabía a gloria, exactamente como la de su abuela Molly.

Dejó de masticar y miró a su novio con las cejas levantadas. —¿Le pediste a mi abuela que te preparara tarta de arándanos?

El chico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa culpable.


	3. Coles

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic participa en el Reto Grageas de todos los sabores del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas

* * *

**Coles**

La pequeña Hydra estaba jugando con las verduras en su plato. Si había algo que odiaba eran las coles, pero su madre se empeñaba en prepararlas cada semana.

—Come tus coles Hydra— ordenó Rose mientras llevaba su plato a la cocina.

La niña miró suplicante a su padre, el rubio se acercó a ella y susurró — A mí tampoco me gustan, pero conoces a tu madre. No te va a dejar en paz hasta que te las termines.

Ella hizo un puchero y de mala gana se llevó una a la boca; masticó haciendo muecas por el desagradable sabor. Scorpius no pudo aguantar ver a su pequeña así, y le ayudó a limpiar el plato.

Cuando sólo quedaban dos bocados, Rose entró y vio toda la escena.

— ¡Scorpius! – regañó la mujer. — No te comas las coles de tu hija.

—Mami, papi me quitó mis verduras — comentó la pequeña con una expresión inocente. Su padre la miró sorprendido por esa falsa acusación y no le quedó duda en qué casa seria seleccionada cuando entrara a Hogwarts.

—No te preocupes mi cielo— le respondió su madre con dulzura,— Les traeré más.

Padre e hija se miraron aterrorizados.


End file.
